


the impulse runs through my blood

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inhuman Skye | Daisy Johnson, Making Out, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Leopold never used to have the time to indulge such frivolous ideas like love and romance, but since Hydra’s internal changes, those notions have become more and more pertinent.
Relationships: Framework Leo Fitz/Framework Skye | Daisy Johnson, Framework Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	the impulse runs through my blood

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Free Space (Doctorquake) & First Kiss on the fluff bingo cards!

It’s bizarre, just how easily this woman, this inhuman, had weaved her way into Leopold’s life. If Ophelia were here, she’d make a comment about how soft he’s become since her and his father’s deaths, but ever since their murders, Leopold likes to think he’d only gotten stronger. After all, he’d managed to manipulate Hydra into an organisation which is far more palatable to the public, one which didn’t encourage so much human trafficking and experimentation, the same could not be said for his predecessors. But this Agent Daisy Johnson, she’s become such an integral part of his life, he wouldn’t quite know how to go on without her.

She’d been one of the first agents, one of the first inhumans, to pledge allegiance to his regime following Ophelia’s death, and ever since, she’s been there, helping him change Hydra for the better, with a mindset focused on longevity in reign rather than current repression. He trusts her more than he does most others in his life, she’s one of the few people who he allows to see the true Leopold, the one he’d hidden from society since the day his father took him from his mother. And in recent months, with the threat of a SHIELD uprising no longer in the picture due to their more open minded view of the world, her job as a low level field agent had evolved into her becoming his left hand, the one who takes care of the issues he hasn’t the time to face, her inhuman nature only enhancing her capabilities. 

Spending time together, getting to know her, and himself, Leopold couldn’t help but see himself becoming a better man, leaving the ideals his father had instilled in him far behind. No longer is he a coward who hid behind others, but a man of science, with strong wills and the knowledge he is capable of so much more than the abusers in his life had taught him. So naturally, Leopold finds himself questioning the nature of his feelings for Agent Johnson, exploring a side of himself he’d never been permitted to before. His life had been written for him long before he’d grown into who he was, and as such, he hadn’t given romance much thought.

But when he, the cold hearted, emotionally detached Doctor, starts to find his mind wandering to thoughts of Daisy: how she’s doing, what she looks like, what it’d feel like if he kissed her, it’s not hard for him to realise just what is going on. And while he takes a moment to process this discovery, he doesn’t let it keep him distracted, there are far too many important things going on and being distracted by these emotions during work hours is not going to help him rule Hydra. He simply does what any other leader of an all powerful organisation does and waits until after work to allow this distraction to take up his thoughts.

Working until eight in the evening is never normally a fun time, what with him having started his day at three in the morning due to security breaches, but needs must and Leopold is desperate to have a meeting with his bed. That is, until Daisy comes in, popping her head around his office door and smiling at his unusually disheveled state. At least disheveled for him, the Scotsman having removed his tie, undone the top buttons of his shirt, rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows and even brushed out his slicked back hair, revealing the short curls he’d inherited from his mother.

“You nearly done in here Leo?”

Leopold turns away from her slightly, looking down at the very interesting papers on his desk rather than letting her see the bright red blush that only came into existence due to that poxy nickname.

“Give me two secs Dais, I’ve got to finish these reports on Shaw’s latest fuck up. You wouldn’t have thought, with him being my Uncle’s kid, and my uncle being ten times worse than my father, the man could be such a bumbling idiot.”

Just as Leopold was about to sign the last paper, he feels a faint vibration tickling the back of his neck, and he scowls up at Daisy, the brunette now lounging against the corner of his office closest to the door, smiling at him unrepentantly. He just about manages to sign the papers, his hand shaking minutely as the ticklish sensation threatens to send him into a frenzy of giggles. Throwing down his pen, he stalks over to Daisy, boxing her into the corner, his arms either side of her face.

“You drive me absolutely mad, you know that right?” Leopold growls, scowling when she rolls her eyes at him, silently daring him to do more.

Without thinking, he leans down to press a punishing kiss to her lips, nipping at her bottom lip as he tries to push months of feelings and emotions and distractions into that one kiss. She tastes like mint and sunset, and Leopold could easily sink into this moment forever, moving his arms from above her head to around her waist the moment she places her arms around his shoulders. When they eventually pull away from one another, their need for oxygen outweighs their ability to kiss for any longer, Leopold presses his forehead to Daisy’s, unable to stop himself from sending her a rare smile.

“So, Leo,” she drawls, revelling in the way he flushes pink, his curls sticking to his forehead as his chest heaves gently, “took you long enough to do that.”

“Well, unlike you, Skye,” he says, grinning as she shivers at her old moniker, before scowling at his cocky grin, “I don’t like to mix work with such important things, and you are a very important person to me.”

“Yeah?” She asks.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
